Why Can't You...?
by Seris-chan
Summary: Another Bura/Goten... I like that couple! Anyway, rating for harsh words (aka language), kind of sad... but cute! Please R/R thanks!
1. Chapter 1: More Than That

Yeah… this is an idea I had from a while ago…  
  
  
  
1 More than That  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 March 26  
  
Well, Diary, welcome to my world. You are now the only one I'll confide in. No one in the miserable world is going to keep my secrets. No chance. I'm never going to trust anyone ever again, not after the entire world betrayed me. Not that that really bothers me. It's my goddamned brother that bothers me! He's so arrogant, thinks he's the prince of the world, a complete asshole! Just like my father. The only real difference between the two is their hair. Oh, that hair, how I hate my brother's hair. He inherited my mother's silky locks. Well, I did too, but his is softer, shinier. I hate the way he flips those disgustingly beautiful locks of lavender, as those curses and insults directed at me come streaming out of those soft lips. Sometimes I forget to listen, I'm too busy staring. Why did my jackass of a brother get the good looks in the family?? Kami, he's a beautiful little bastard boy and I love to hate him. Oh, Kami, how I love to-  
  
Trunks snatched the small blue diary out of his sister's hand, cackling.  
  
"Ooh, let's see what Buraaaaa is writing now! Let's take a look-see, shall we?"  
  
"Hey! You jerk! Give it back to me right this instant, asshole!" Bra jumped up and reached for her diary. Trunks turned his back as she tried to grab his hand, and opened it to where she was just writing and began to read. As his cerulean eyes scanned the neatly printed paragraph, Trunks began to chuckle. By the time he had finished reading, strong laughs were shaking his hardy, muscular body. Combing his hair behind one ear as if he were his sister, Trunks winked slyly at Bura and struck a sexy pose, saying,  
  
"Oh, that hair, how I hate it!" in a high-pitched voice, pretending he was Bura. "And those lips, so soft and kissable! He's soooo sexy, if he wasn't my brother, I'd-"  
  
Trunks stopped as his sister interrupted.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of you harassing me all the time! Why can't you just leave me alone? All you do is make fun of me! I don't think you have ever said a single nice thing to me in your life! Sometimes I wish I knew how to fight, so maybe I could kick you're a-" Trunks slapped her so hard, she went flying into the wall across the room. Sneering, he turned his back as Bura struggled not to cry.  
  
"Sometimes, Bura, you are such a weakling. I wish you had inherited Dad's strength too, so sometimes I could really beat you, when you really deserve it."  
  
Trunks turned with a sneer coming across his face, and leaned out the door.  
  
"Just a minute, Goten! I'll be out soon! I just had to talk to my bratty sister," Trunks grinned evilly at Bura, who let a small whimper escape her lips. She cowered in fear as her brother advanced and leaned down close to her ear to whisper,  
  
"Dad won't save you either. Mom doesn't believe you. You just can't win, you really can't."  
  
Bura raised her eyes, red from crying, to her open door where Son Goten stood, angelic face creased in concern.  
  
"Bura, are you okay? Are you hurt?" His voice also had a concerned lilt to it. "Do you need someone to take you to the medical wing? I will, if you want." He looked over at Trunks, who nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she slipped and hit the wall, I think she'll be okay." Trunks' voice was laced with fake sympathy. "I bet she could make it by herself, though. She's a big girl, let's get going."  
  
"Nah, I think I'll take her. If she hit her head, she might have trouble getting down there by herself. I'll just be a minute anyway. Go start up the car. We can leave when I get back."  
  
Bura hung limply in her hero-of-the-moment's arms as he ferried her to Capsule Corporation's medical wing. A single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
'Why does he hurt me? Why can't he be sweet and kind, like Goten? He's wonderful to me, I really lo-' Her thoughts stopped and she gasped. Goten glanced down at her, navigating his ways through the many halls.  
  
"Are you okay, Bura? Something wrong?" Bura shook her head no, and went back to thinking.  
  
'Do I love him? But he's like my brother, well, like a kind brother. Maybe… I want more than that. Maybe I need more than a brother. I need someone who loves me, my family doesn't, so maybe that's what I'm looking for.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well… not the greatest story you've ever read, right?? I really didn't want to make Trunks so mean to Bura, I really do love Trunks… but this is kind of relevant to me and my older brother, who thinks it's really funny to hurt me and make fun of me and my parents don't care. But that's beside the point. Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Wanting You

Oh my Kami-sama!! I actually got a couple reviews!!! Seriously, I wasn't expecting to get a single one ::sniff:: but I did!!! Thank you soo much to *Snoro* and *Trissi*, you guys get pretty lil' Goten plushies!! Well, I'd give them to you if I had them, I wish I had one to snuggle with… Anyways, thank you again! This fic is kind of hard to write, since I've never seen one just like it… I try for you guys! ^^ \/ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanting You  
  
  
  
Goten rounded the corner and found the room with the regeneration tank in it.  
  
"Do you think you'll be okay? Can you get in by yourself? I think Trunks is getting a little impatient with me," Goten asked Bura, worry still creasing his brow. Bra shook her head slowly, giving a tiny cough.  
  
'Thank you, Goten, but I think I'll be okay. Just go back to my brother, and have fun, okay?" Bra struggled to pull herself into the tank, but slipped and fell to the floor. A fresh wave of pain ran through her body as she hit the hard tile floor. Goten gasped and ran to her side.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, are you okay, Bura?" He gently picked her back up as she struggled to keep more tears from flowing down her face. He began to look her over, to see what her real injuries were, so he could program the tank properly. 'Wow,' he thought. 'She must have hit the wall pretty hard, she has all these bruises all over… What the-? No! She wouldn't have these many bruises from hitting a wall! And… she's part Saiya-jin, she would have to about *fly* into a wall to bruise herself this badly!' He turned back to her face, to find she had let go of the tears, as they were now running down her face.  
  
"Bura, I'm going to ask you a question now, okay? And I want you to answer as truthfully as possible. What really happened to you?" Bura gasped, she couldn't tell. Trunks would never let her hear, or feel, the end of it. She turned her head away, not daring to look into his eyes. She couldn't lie to her savior to his face, could she?  
  
"I… slipped and hit the wall, really I did! I… stepped on a lipstick tube I left lying on my floor. I'm okay, really." She felt ashamed, she should have told him. Maybe he would have helped her if she had told the truth. Goten shook his head, beginning to get angry.  
  
"Bura, we both know that isn't true! Look, you have bruises all over your body, and that is NOT from slipping and hitting a wall! I know you're stronger than that, Bura! I mean, you may not fight and everything, but you have Saiya-jin blood in you just like the rest of us. Now, I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me what really happened!" Bura burst out crying, sobs wracking her small body.  
  
"Goten, I can't tell you, I just can't! I'm too scared of him! He'll be angry, and he'll… he'll… oh Kami! No, I didn't just say that! Please, Goten, it's nothing really! I'm so stupid, please believe me!" Bura crawled out of his lap, and began clumsily scoot backwards, trying to get farther away from him. Goten frowned.  
  
"Bura, get your rear end back over here, and explain to me what's going on! I don't understand, who would be hurting you? I thought your little boyfriends were too weak to abuse you, you don't spend enough time near your father, who thinks you're a weakling anyway, so that leaves Trunks- I'm going to kill that motherfucker!!! He's hurting you, Bura! I can't believe it! What kind of shit runs through that little bastard's head? Oh Kami-sama, he will-" Bura interrupted him, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"Please, Goten, don't do anything, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! He said he'd hurt me some more if I let anyone know. Please don't tell him?" She turned her face, red from crying, toward him, giving him a sorrowful look. Goten stared down at the little teenager in his arms, who was giving him such a pitiful look. 'She's so much smaller than him, how could he do that to her? She's so sweet, if she was older, I'd want to go out with her! Wait… where'd that come from?' He cleared his throat, and spoke aloud.  
  
"All right, Bura, I won't talk to him about it for now. But if he hurts you again, I swear upon my family's honor, I will kick his abusive Saiya-jin ass! And I want you to promise to tell me if he does it again, okay? Promise?"  
  
Bura nodded. "Promise." Goten smiled at her.  
  
"Now is there anything you'd like me to do for you? I'm going to put you in the tank in a minute." Bura stared at his face, his black eyes shining. It was as if he had put her under a spell, she wouldn't have been able to draw herself away from them if he hadn't waved his hand in front of her face. "Hellooo, Chikyuu to Bura-chan! Come in, Bura-chan!" Bura winced at the nickname; Trunks called her that right before he hurt her.  
  
"What do I want? I want… you." Bura gave a silent gasp as she heard what had come out of her mouth. 'Baka, what did you just do?? You do NOT under any circumstance like Son Goten, he is too old for you, plus he's your brother's best friend, and he doesn't even like you!' Bura admonished herself in her head. Goten just shook his head in wonder.  
  
'Did she just say she wanted ME? I don't think she finished her sentence, I don't think that she could even begin to like me. C'mon, I'm like 7 years older than her.' He smiled down at her.  
  
"I didn't hear the rest of that, Bura-chan. What do you want me to do?" Bura pondered for a minute, and then grinned as she came across a new prospect.  
  
"I want you… to train me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well, that was slightly longer than the last one!! I hope you enjoyed that interesting chapter of "Why Can't You…", Seris-chan (aka ME)'s incredibly crapped-up story!  
  
Please review if you liked that one! Oh and also, if you'd like me to write a different kind of story, just tell me and I'll see what I can do for you! 


End file.
